Princess Emma
by Ouatforever
Summary: What if Snow and Charming raised Emma? What would her life be like? This is a series of one-shots of charming family fluff. AU


The sunlight gleamed through of the window in the King and Queen's room. Today was their baby girls third birthday. Three years have passed since Regina failed to cast her wicked curse. Snow White slowly opened her eyes, her gaze falling on a beautiful little girl in the middle of her and her husband. She nudged the young beauty.

"Emma?" She whispered.

Nothing happened, young emma was fast asleep. Snow slipped out of bed making sure not to wake her husband or her daughter. Unfortunately that plan was not quite successful. After a few steps toward the door, there was a CREEK in the floor. Then another CREEK which got louder. That's when her daughter woke up. The baby girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her blonde curls swung with laughter. Snow giggled at the sight of her daughter, she was an exact replica of her father in the morning.

"Mama?" the little girl asked as she moved her body to the edge of the bed.

"Yes my love. Do you know what today is?" She asked. Snow picked up her daughter and walked out of the room.

"No." The little girl murmured in a sleepy voice. "Wait why isn't papa coming with us?" she continued

"Because my dear, your father is..."

"Is what?" Snow spun around with Emma still in her arms to face her husband leaning against the wall.

"Is so...amazing and charming?" snow laughed as he continued.

"Sure lets go with that. What do you think Emma, do you think papa is amazing and charming?" Emma's little arms tightened the grip around her mothers neck.

"No" the little blonde girl giggled along with her mother. As for Charming, well, he just stared at his daughter in shock.

"Well my dear..." He took Emma from Snow and bent down to be leveled with her height "... I may not be amazing, but remember you will always be. Don't forget that" he kissed her forehead. "Oh but I am charming" he finished

"That you are" Snow replied

The two took their little girl back to her room to get her ready for today. They need to find a way to keep Emma here throughout the night wihtout having a nightmare. Snow watched the father daughter duo fool around on the other side of the room with Emma's toy's. Charming left the room a few minuets later, after a long moment of silence and a lot of hesitation Emma exclaimed

"Mama I know what today is!" The little girl ran into her mothers arms. Snow picked her up and placed her on her lap. Snow looked into Emma's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green.

"And what is it?" Snow asked

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" The little girl squealed

"It is?" Snow said playing dumb for the fun of it.

"It is, it is!" Emma knew what her mama was up to. "Can you and I go to the meadow today to celebrate?!"

"Yes my love, today is your special day. You can do anything you want." Emma hugged her mother tight feeling her heart beat. The little girl was so ecstatic. The meadow was Emma's and Snows special spot. They always went there by themselves to have picnics, fool around and have mother daughter bonding time.

Snow began to brush Emma's hair.

"Mama?" Emma turned around to face her mother.

"Yes baby?" Snow asked

"Can we have a tea party...now before we leave?" Emma hesitated

"If that's what you want. I can ask Darcy to bring us up some tea and sweets. Now if you don't mind princess, I would love to get back to braiding you hair" Emma did what she was told. But that didn't keep her from squirming on her mother's lap.

When Snow was finished Emma ran down the hall and down the staircase to look for her father. After looking thought several different rooms and asking some of the guards, she found James in the War council room, talking to more guards.

"Papa!" The little girl ran into her fathers arms and he picked her up.

"What's up Princess" he kissed the side of her head.

"Papa come to my tea party today with mama" the little princess ordered.

"Not today sweetheart. Papa has to go work with some of the guards." Emma pouted.

"Please, papa. If you don't I'll be so sad." Emma pouted even more.

Charming felt so bad for upsetting her.

"I'm sorry baby but I can't. I'll make it up to you. How about tomorrow I can give you your first sword fighting lesson with the wooden swords though." Emma's face lit up with excitement. She always wanted to have a sword. But here father and mother always said she was to young. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both Charming and Emma looked up and saw Red standing in the doorway looking relieved.

"There you are Emma." Charming put Emma down and Red took her by the hand. "Your wife is going to kill you later. She was worried sick, she couldn't find Emma. Snow just thought she was in your bedroom but somehow your daughter figure her way down here from her room." Red explained

"Emma is that true did you run away from mama, just to ask me about a tea party?" Charming questioned his daughter.

"Yes. I'm sorry I won't do it again." Charming didn't yell nor did he punish her. All he did was whisper to Red "I don't know weather or not I should be happy she went to look for me or mad." Red burst out laughing.

"Kay Em's lets to back to your mom and see if she didn't send out a search party yet." The little girl giggled. They finally reached Emma's room were the two saw Snow paceing back and forth.

"Ahem, I believe I found the runaway your majesty. She was in the war council room with your husband." Red said. Snow stopped walking and ran to Emma and picked her up and hugged her so tight.

"Emma don't run off like that ever again do you understand me. Or at least let me go with you, don't know how big the castle is?." Snow scolded.

"Yes i do im sorry i wont leave without asking you first, Mama can auntie Red stay with us for the tea party?" Emma looked up at her mother.

"I'm sure if Red would like that." Snow looked into her best friends eyes. Red nodded back which made Emma jump around her bedroom all excited.

"Well princess..lets get the party started." Red told her goddaughter. Emma changed out of the dress she was wearing and into her favorite purple dress with crystals all around the bottom and put on her special flower crown the Snow helped her make. Emma went all around her room looking for toys to join the party. In the middle of Emma's bedroom was a table filled with so many sweets and tea. Emma placed her guests in there proper seats. But once the the girls sat down in their seats, not upsetting any guests according to Emma, there was a knock at the door. Lancelot the head guard walked in "Don't mean to disturb you ladies, but James instead they need Red right now. He said something about them needing a tracker."

"Sorry squirt duty calls." Red told her goddaughter. Emma became very bummed. "Don't worry I'll be back later" Red walked out the room.

After an hour of eating nothing but cupcakes, macaroons, and drinking tea, The two left the room and walked out of the castle. Snow and Emma hand in hand, went straight to the stables were Snow's horse was waiting for them.

"Hi frosty!" Emma said letting go of her mother's hand and ran to Snows beloved horse. One of the guards, Leo was waiting by the stables to assist them to the meadow. Snow lifted he baby girl on to the horse and sat behind her. Leo didn't trail to far behind on his steed but stayed far enough so the Queen and princess would have some space. It was about a 15 minuets and Emma named all the different woodland creatures as they passed them by. Finally when they reached the meadow, Snow got off of the horse and helped Emma down. Once the princess felt the ground again she ran into the tall grass, she became so fast Snow couldn't keep up with her. Snow finally caught up to her daughter and scooped her up.

"Gotcha princess" Emma giggled. Snow and Emma both lied down in the tall grass. The flowers were starting to bloom, it was beautiful. For the rest of the day Snow and Emma picked flowers for the castle, told each other what shapes they saw in the clouds, played hide and seek, and relaxed. A baby lamb came by, and Emma squealed with joy. She loved animals so much, Emma wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Mama I want to name her snuggles. Can we keep her pwease pwease?" Emma begged

_"Would charming be mad if I brought home a baby lamb. Obviously Emma got attached to the animal, it's worth a shot" _Snow looked at Emma she was hugging it and saying how she's going her up and take care of her

_"Oh what the heck" She thought._

"Em..." Emma looked up from petting snuggles. "... we can take the lamb home, but if your father says no then you can't keep snuggles. Do you understand that?" Emma nodded and hugged Snow.

"I love you mama." Emma whispered

"I love you too baby, alright I think it's time to go home. Happy birthday princess." Snow kissed her forehead and took her baby girl by the hand, while Leo carried Snuggles cause Emma was to little, and they left.


End file.
